Markiplier Imagines
by Imagine Youtubers
Summary: A collection of random Markiplier Imagines. All super cute (I hope). From His confessing he loves you to meeting him at PAX. Enjoy!
1. Mark the Dad

**1\. Mark The Dad- Imagine**

Imagine your at home with Mark. It's only 9pm but your already exhausted after a day of running around after your's and mark's little girl. You walk from the living room, past your children's bedroom. As you pass the door, you hear Mark talking to her. You peak your head through the door to see him sitting on the edge of your 6 year old girl's bed reading her her favourite story. He speaks in different goofy voices for each character and your little girl seams to love it, hiding under the covers when he does a deep angry voice and giggling uncontrollably every time he tries to do a high pitched, female voice.

When he finishes the book your daughter begs for another but he tells her that she needs to sleep, tucks her in and softly kisses her forehead. He then turns around to see you smiling at him from the door way. He walks over to you and embraces you briefly before you both exit the room and turn off the light. As you walk to bed for your long awaited sleep, he says, "I am so happy right now. I love you both so much."


	2. Mark playing fnaf

Imagine walking around your's and Mark's apartment and hearing him yelling in the other room. You peak your head through his door to see him yelling and flipping off the computer.

 _Oh he's filming a Five Nights at Freddie's video._

His outburts of rage makes you giggle and he turns around to see you laughing at him.

"Stop laughing at me!" He says embarrased.

"Haha sorry, you just sound to angry!" you apologised. He put his hand out to you to signal you over and join him infront of the camera. "Hey guys!", you say kind of nervously. Mark puts his arm around your waist and says,

"This is my lovely girlfriend, Y/N! You've seen her in a few videos but I don't think you've ever been in a gaming video before." You shake your head, "It's cause she's a wimp."

"Hey!" you complain, nudging his shoulder, "Your the one screaming your butt off!"

He laughs and you talk a bit longer before waving goodbye to the camera and leaving the room. You hang around the closed door for a few more moments, hoping to hear him being more adorable when you hear him say,

"Aw, she's great. I super glad you guuys like her cause she means so much to me and I really love her. ANY way, enough soppy stuff, on with night 5!" Your heart clenches at his words and a warm glow of happiness spreads through your body.


	3. Rain with Mark

Imagine:

Your walking around Mark's apartment, searching for you shoes so that you and Mark can finally leave for your date. You walk past Marks room to see him sitting on the window sill, staring out at the rain. You know how much he loves the soft patter of the rain. You walk closer to him but he doesn't hear you and continues gazing out of the window, his head pressed against the glass. You stand closer and softly kiss his cheek. "You OK, Mark?" You say. "mmhm"she says smiling slightly. The rain continues to lash against the window, filling the room with shadows of the raindrops running down the glass.

Mark seemed so peaceful and quiet so you sit down on his bed and say "Do you just want to stay in tonight?" He looks over to you and smiles, "Yes please."

Your both quiet for a few seconds before Mark hops off the windowsill and sits behind you on the bed, his legs either side of you . He wraps his arms around your torso and softly kisses your neck. "I love you" You whisper. "I love you too." he says squeezing you so his chest.


	4. Rain without Mark

Warning: SADNESS

It had been two hours since he left. Two hours without his happy voice that would fill the apartment. Two hours without his deep laugh the filled me with joy. Two hours of silence. Well not complete silence.

I was sitting on the window sill looking out at the rain pattering against the glass, and I hadn't moved since he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He didn't hear the rain.

He loves the rain. Last time it rained he was sitting were I sat, his head pressed against the glass and and his eyes closed. He was so peaceful. He loved the rain because it made him peaceful. But he wasn't peaceful as he ran out the door without his coat. He didn't hear the rain.

I looked up at the grey clouds hoping that he was too. Maybe then he would hear it. Maybe then he would hear it and run back home to get his coat. Then he would find me sitting where he sat and sit with me and be peaceful. Three hours of silence. He didn't hear the rain

A clock somewhere in the apartment struck 2 am and a girl somewhere else struck the glass she sat next to. She hit her fists against the window screaming and crying and the hours where no longer silent. With every hit, a new memory flooded her mind. Thrashing the insides of her head. Her whole life had been full of noise until she met him. Her whole life, she had done nothing but talk and shout and scream, but once he appeared she started to listen and now that he was gone there seemed like there was no point. She beat the glass that separated her from the rain and the rain beat back,hammering against the window and trying to drown out her noise. Trying to be heard.

I fell down, defeated, my head pressed against the window. I fell back into a peaceful mind and sat. Four hours of silence. I heard the rain.

I think I sat there all night, until the rain stopped. It stopped and I stood. I walked from the window to my door and from my door to the stairs. I walked down the stairs and through main door where he was sat on the step. His hair clothes wet and his eyes closed. I sat down next to him and we looked up at the parting clouds. We heard the rain.


	5. Mario Cart and Mark

Mark and You had been up for about 4 hours playing Mario Cart and it was already 2 am. Mark was determined to beat you but so far hadn't succeeded. It was pretty much the only game that you were better than him at, which makes sense seeing as he gamed for a living.

"Yes!" You cheered as you once again won the race.

"Come on! That wasn't fair, I got blue shelled!" He threw himself back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

"You giving up!?" You teased.

"Shut up!" He laughed throwing a pillow at you.

"Come on, lets go to sleep. We can play GTA or something in the morning and get your dignity back." You stood up and took the mountains of coffee cups of the coffee table in front of you to the sink. As you put the cups down Mark came in the room and hugged you from behind, squeezing you tightly. He nuzzled his face into your neck and softly kissed you.

"Sleepy?" You ask him. He gently nodded and squeezed tighter.

"I love you." He said rocking you side to side.

"I love you too." You said resting your head on his fluffy hair.


	6. Mark gets Jealous

Wow something went really wrong there! This is the chapter reposted! Sorry guys I do not know what happened there

Imagine:

You and your best friends Mark, Bob, Wade and Jack are all at a festival together. You all go on rides together, get candy floss and spend ages at the arcade. Just as you and the others get off a ride, a guy runs up to you, calling your name.

"Hey, Y/N! It's me James." You recognise him from college and hug him hello. Mark steps forward to stand next to you while Bob, Wade and Jack talk and mess around behind. You introduce James to Mark and they shake hands. You notice James slightly wince as Mark clasps his had, but they both seem to ignore it and James carries on chatting to you.

James and you reminisce on stories from college and laugh at how embarrassing you were, all the while Mark is standing fairly close to you, staring at James.

James asks if your single and you reply saying "Yup, I'm a loner right now. hehe". Mark seems to step slightly closer to you and stands up straighter to try and seam taller than the small 5 foot 10 man he was.

"Are you still with Emily?" You ask James.

"No, we broke up a last year. But I've had a few relationships since then." James replies. It's then that Mark suddenly speaks up saying,

"It seems like your very indecisive. But you don't look like the type of guy to commit." He then quickly turns to you and says, "It's late isn't it? We should head back _now_."

You stutter slightly, shocked by his sudden out-burst of passive aggressiveness. "Um, y-yeah ok. It was really good to see you James." You hug the confused James before being pulled away by Mark.

You wait until James is out of earshot to turn to Mark and ask him what the hell was up with him, "What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing I just don't like that guy." Mark says itching his ear.

"It was really rude to just walk away from him like that, Mark! That's not like you. What's up?" You say staring at him. He was avoiding eye contact and seemed to be developing a rash behind his ear.

"It's just-" You continue to study his eyes, staring into them without breaking away for a second while he looks everywhere apart from at you, "It's just that I don't think he's right for you. You need some one better who.. cares more."

You're quiet for a minute unsure on how to respond. Then he looks into your eyes and you see the worry in his. What was really up with him? You decide not to be angry that he feels the need to control who you're friends with but instead you take his hand and ask him again,

"What _is_ up with you?" There was a second of silence before Mark pulled you to his chest and kissed you. You were shocked at first but relaxed once the feel of his lips on your's registered in your head.

"Holly SHIT! I KNEW IT!" Screamed Jack. You and Mark pulled away from each other to see Jack, Bob and Wade all standing, staring at you. Jack was stood slightly closer to you with his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped and Bob and Wade were stood behind him. Bob was chuckling slightly and Wade was mimicking your kiss, lifting his leg up in the air and sticking out his lips.

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE BANGING!"

"Jack! We're in a public place!" Mark said punching Jack in the arm.

"And we're not 'banging'" You interjected punching his other arm.

"Yeah, come on man way to go and ruin a cute moment." Bob also punched Jack in the arm.

"Stop punching me!" Jack said smiling, "I'm fragile.." We all laughed at Jack and carried on walking, this time bob, wade and jack in front while Mark and I traipsed on behind them, our arms linked and my head leaning against his shoulder.


	7. Dinner with Mark

Going out for diner with Mark and being recognised by a fan. You were just about to leave after a great meal with Mark when a fan runs up to you jumping up and down and asks for a photo. You take the photo with them and chat a little bit before they the run away, without noticing Mark. For the rest of the day, Mark mopes around and complains about not being recognised. "It's not fair." He says with big puppy dog eyes. You giggle at his little face and he smiles softly and pulls you closer to him as you walk out of the restaurant. —

Hey this ones kinda short but I think it might be good to have some short imagines as well as my long ones. Do you agree?

Ok bye!


	8. Mark Stands Up for You

Y/B = your boyfriend

Imagine:

You and mark have been friends for a few years now the only problem is that he doesn't seem to like your boyfriend at all. He says it's because your boyfriend is a 'complete douche bag' to you. You don't really notice it very often, all relationships have their ups and downs right?

However, one day you and Y/B have a huge argument. He's halfway through shouting at you when the door bell rings. Neither of you hear it at first but when you do, he goes silent. Your make up is smudged slightly from the emotional screaming (aka crying) so you wipe your eyes before opening the door.

Behind is Mark, whose beaming smile quickly turned into a worried frown. Without a word he hugs you and you bury your head into his neck for a second before hearing a cough from behind you. Your boyfriend was standing there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

Mark asks if everything is OK, he had heard a some shouting. He steps forward slightly and you let him enter through the door. Y/B sharply says that everything is OK and he would rather if Mark left 'immediately'. Mark looks from you back to Y/B. He then stands up very straight and takes your hand. "I want to hear what Y/N has to say." Then he turns back to you and looks deep into your eyes. You shake your head softly, a single tear escaping you.

Mark slowly turns back to Y/B with pure anger in his eyes. "I will leave now but Y/N is coming with me" Y/B tries to protest but Mark cuts him off, "-and I don't give a f*** what you have to say". He and you then quickly leave through the door and close it firmly.

 _It is silent and Mark takes you in his arms and just hugs you as you allow yourself to sob._


End file.
